


Two Faced

by MinTaco



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, haunted houses man, randy's a dick man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: Deadman's Haunted Mansion has and always will be the height of the Halloween season every year, the attraction pulling in folks looking for a great scare. Owned by Hunter and Stephanie, they turn their beautiful home into one of the best haunted houses in the area, its actors and scary scenes seemingly coming straight from a horror movie.Finally, you gather up the courage to go to the haunted attraction, you being too scared years before to step foot in the place. Soon, you will learn that maybe you should have stayed away, that your fear was more than valid. You encounter a very real monster, and Dean, a werewolf, saves you from a horrific fate. It's then that you find out that not everything in the mansion is what it seems, and that your savior has a side of him that could be more dangerous than anything living inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like the first chapter of this new story I have here! I started this a while ago but want to share it with you all! I hope you like it and please, leave some feedback!!!

Wringing your hands together nervously, you debated on stepping out of your place in line and making a run for it. The sight of the large and rather terrifying mansion ahead of you made a deep shiver go down your spine and you briefly wondered why you decided to be brave this Halloween.

Every year for the past seven years, the owners of the beautiful home, Stephanie and her husband Hunter, decorated and opened their home every Halloween to give people the scare they were looking for. The home quickly rose up to popularity and was pretty much well known even cities over.

The line was long and you were waiting for a good half hour already, but your friends who's been inside before had told you that it was worth the wait. With the way you shivered and the weird feeling in the pit of your stomach, you were starting to question that.

You gulped as you got closer to the entrance, the anticipation and butterflies running amok in your tummy. Standing at the gate was the beautiful Stephanie, her greeting everyone as they walked inside. The attraction was free of charge, with a box at the exit taking donations to help with the next year’s spooky fun.

“You look scared already and you haven't even been inside yet,” Stephanie said to you as you stepped up, amusement in her face. “I say, that makes me proud.”

You laughed a bit, squeezing your hands again as you waited for her to gesture you inside. Once she did, you walked through the gate and up the walkway that led to the front door. The mansion was huge and foreboding, the windows bordered with uneven and beat up wood. The paint on the outside looked to be peeling off and with some of the windows that were open, you could see broken glass and flashing lights. A chill went down your spine.

“Here we go...” you muttered, approaching the front door. You took a deep breath before you pushed it open, the heavy door giving you a bit of a hard time.

“Welcome,” a soft voice spoke as soon as you walked into the dimly lit home. You looked around, frowning when you saw no one. There were candles lit up along the wall, clearly lighting up a walkway. The inside was just as dark and creepy as the outside and yet another chill went down your spine, yet this time it was stronger and goosebumps raised on your skin.

“Follow the candles,” a voice whispered in your ear and you whipped around, gasping when you saw no one around still. There was a feminine chuckle, it full of glee. “Wow! You scare so easy, this is great!”

“Where are you?! How are you doing this?” Was it a speaker?

“I'm just a greeter~ But please, move on. Follow the candles. There will some physical contact but nothing too much, I promise. Oh, we’re gonna have fun with you~”

You whimpered softly, already this place creeping you the fuck out. You figured they had some special sort of sound system to make it seem like the voice was coming from something close by, making it seem like a real ghost or spirit talking to you. You gulped, taking a huge deep breath before you walked along, following the candles into a long, dim hallway.

Your footsteps echoed down the hall, and you jumped at every scream and noise you heard. You swallowed thickly, coming upon the first room which was an office. You walked inside, talking in the large desk, the office chair turned with it’s back to you. Slowly it turned around and you blanched when the zombie sitting on the chair suddenly lunged across the desk at you.

You screamed and fell backwards and the zombie would have gotten to you, if it weren't for the collar around his neck and the chain attached to it. The chain was anchored to the far wall, the zombie just missing you by centimeters. Its fingers brushed against your cheek before it growled and screamed.

You quickly got back to your feet and sprinted out the office and back into the hall, back pressed against the wall as you breathed heavily. Your heart was thudding in your chest so hard you could hear it, your body tingling and almost numb.

“Holy shit,” you cursed, turning your head when you hears voices nearby. It must have been the next group of people making their way and you figured you should keep moving to the next room. You whined softly, already wanting to get out of there. “Okay... you can do this...” you will yourself before moving on.

Each room or area seemed to be scarier than the last. In the dining room, there was a man lying on the table, his screams of horror and pain echoing in the space as the four vampires around him sunk their fangs into his flesh. Soon, his limp body joined the pile of other limp bodies on the floor and you gulped. There was so much blood, you had to remind yourself that this was all staged with some very professional effects and acting. You started to see why this place was so popular.

“Look at this one, Uce. She looks delicious.”

“Yeah man. Hey sweetheart, come closer...”

Two twin vampires had their eyes on you, their long hair and tattooed arms covered in blood. They slowly approached you, their fangs glistening threateningly.

“We can hear your heart pounding.”

“C’mon, baby. It won't hurt too much.”

They got closer and you finally were able to move your legs as you turned and bolted out the dining room. You heard the twins howling with laughter behind you. You continued to run down the hall, following the candles on the wall and turning the next corner. But as soon as you did. You ran right into a dead end, and there were no candles so it was completely dark.

“Gotcha,” a voice chuckled from the shadows. Suddenly, a pair of stunning blue eyes were staring at you and you trembled. The eyes dropped low and you took a step back when a creature, with black, white and red skin that seemed to move and slither started to crouch and crawl towards you. His tendrils danced around his head and his teeth were like a shark’s, gleaming as he grinned at you. “Don’ be so scared, agra. I won’ hurtcha.”

He reached out for you, grabbing your ankle. You shrieked and tugged back, he holding on tight for a bit before he let you go. His chuckle rang in your ears as you ran back out to the main hall, quickly looking around before you found the right path. You power walked down the hall, coming to a dead stop when you saw a figure walking down the hall. You jolted when you heard more screams from the other guests, but the figure didn't react, only kept floating down towards you.

“This has to be a projection,” you muttered, the ghostly figure smiling as it got closer to you. It was a young man with short hair, and you could see right through him. Your chest tightened up as he came closer and then, he went right through your body. A deep chill went down your spine, goosebumps forming on your skin. You looked back, to find the spirit gone. “What the fuck...”

You shivered again and closed your eyes, taking a few deep breaths. You wanted to just run out of there, but you promised yourself that you would finish the entire way and dammit you were going to. So you did, walking into the last few rooms. There were a few more zombies that came running after you after you entered their room. Then, in the next room were two witches stirring some mixture in a large cauldron. You almost puked when they threw a few human hearts inside.

Then you approached the last room, joining the group of people that entered before you that has stalled a bit. They greeted you quickly before you all walked inside. The room was dark and there tied on a table was a man who was struggling against his bind. Another man with a black mask covering his face approached the table and you covered your mouth in shock when you saw him holding a huge axe.

“Someone please help me!” the man yelled in fear, his screaming getting louder and more frantic as the other man lifted up the axe. It came swinging down and you and the others screamed as the man was decapitated, his head bouncing on the floor while his blood gushed from his neck.

“Oh my God!” you shrieked, frozen in place while the other guests ran out. The man in the man then looked at you and that’s when you bolted, almost crashing into the wall as you did so.

Finally, it was over and you came running outside the mansion, now in the backyard. You double over, hands on your knees as you breathed heavily. After gaining yourself, you stood up and looked back at the mansion. and that was when you burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Oh God!” you cried, still laughing as you tried to will your heart to stop beating so fast.

“I'd say that’s a good reaction, right?” You looked up and saw Hunter standing by, talking with the other patrons as they exited his home. You approached him and shook his hand.

“That was incredible. Everything seemed so real. It's no wonder you are so popular,” you said gleefully. Hunter laughed, giving you an appreciative smile. 

“My wife and I love Halloween and we always try to share our love with others in the best way,” he said before gesturing over. “If you're brave enough, you can always try our new haunted maze...” he smiled wickedly. “You have to go alone, so there is a fifteen minute wait between each participant. Wanna give it a go?”

By then your adrenaline was rushing so you nodded your head frantically. Hunter grinned and he gestured over towards the west side of the yard. “Follow the signs and line up. One of our volunteers will explain the rules. Good luck, kid.”

Nodding, you followed the signs over to the large garden maze. There was a short line of people waiting, a man with long black hair explaining the rules.

“Fifteen minutes between each person! You better be prepared to run because you will get chased. We got a viper in there that won't hesitate to strike.”

“Like a real snake?” a young child asked and the man just grinned wickedly.

“Maybe? Maybe not? You’ll just have to wait and see, kid.”

So you waited in line, it not being very long fortunately for you. Soon you were ahead in line and waiting for your chance to go in. You strummed your fingers against your leg, hearing the screams from inside the mansion and inside the maze itself. It got your heart pumping and with a grin and gesture from the dude in charge of the area, you finally walked inside the maze.

Immediately you became lost, the walls of the maze taller than you. You walked down the walkway, immediately being met with so many turns you had to make. Some left you running straight into a dead end, the others left you in the mercy of a monster.

“Awh, how cute,” the short blond woman with green skin sneered, the horns protruding from the top of her head. She held onto a large and heavy looking bludgeon. She hoisted it over her head, her eyes glinting with malice before she ran and swung it at you. Of course she gave you ample room to dodge and get out of the way.

After a few more missed swings, you managed to run passed her, continuing along in the maze. You met up with a few more other monsters, as well as Mike Myers and Jason Vorhees that chased you around. Soon, you emerged smack dabbed in the middle of the maze, the rounded area adorned with a simple white gazebo.

You walked over to the gazebo, stepping inside and looking around. It was pretty much empty, save for the man that crept up behind you. He hissed and you whipped around, eyes wide in shock.

“You scared me!” you exclaimed, pressing a hand on your chest.

“That’sss the plan, sssweetheart,” the man continued to hiss at you, approaching you slowly. His eyes were wide and whatever contacts he wore made them look like snake eyes. His tongue poked out repeatedly, just like a snake and you would hear a low hiss.You backed away from him, he slithering to you. “You sssmell good.”

His tongue poked out again and almost immediately, the hair on the back of your neck raised up. Quickly, you turned on your heel and made a run for it, immediately hearing footsteps behind. The man chasing you let out a terrifying mix between a growl and a hiss and all of a sudden, there was a sharp, piercing pain on the back of your right shoulder.

You screamed and fell on the ground, your shoulder now burning in pain. You turned on your back just as the man pinned you down. His snake eyes glared down at you, and you were horrified to see his mouth opened, revealing two very long snake fangs.

“Th-this has to be fake,” you whimpered, trembling because of the pain and the fear. The man chuckled darkly.

“None of this isss fake, sssweetheart. But don't be too concerned about it. You’ll be too busy being digesssted in my ssstomach to care.”

He opened his mouth wider, and wider until you heard the loud crack of his jaw unhinging. It was gorey and sickening, your stomach churning at the inhuman sight. You screamed out in terror, having gone completely numb and frozen to the spot. You were going to be eaten.

You closed your eyes tightly, whimpering as you awaited your untimely death. Then, there was a loud roar and the weight of your assailant was removed from your body. Your eyes snapped open and you sat up quickly to find your assailant being attacked by a large wolf. The wolf snapped its teeth at the snake man, the man holding his arms up to protect himself. Then the man started to fight back, his fangs protruding as he tried to bite the wolf to no avail.

The fight would have continued, if it weren't for the two men that came running into the area. One was the man that stood at the entrance to the maze, his long hair now pulled in a bun. The other man also had long dark hair and brown skin, his right arm covered in traditional tattoos.

“Hey! Orton, Ambrose! Cut it out!” the one with the man bun hollered, pulling Orton off of the wolf. The wolf immediately lunged for Orton, only for the second man to catch him with incredible speed and strength. He twisted his body and quite literally lunged the wolf away from Orton, the animal landing with a hard thud.

“Snap the fuck out of it! You know you can't fully control him yet!”

The wolf just growled and snapped its teeth, and you noticed his eyes glowing red. You whimpered softly, the pain in your shoulder still throbbing. You moved your hand to grasp your shoulder, and you flinched when the wolf’s attention snapped right onto you. The wolf growled lowly, slowly stalking towards you. You started to tremble, the red eyes just peering into your soul.

“Ah, fuck!” you heard a pain filled scream and you looked over to see dude with the man bun on the floor, hand over his neck. Orton quickly backed away from the man, hissing wildly before he literally slithered into the shrubbery wall of the maze

“Shit, he got away... Seth?! You okay?!” The guy with the tattoos kneeled by his friend, looking over him in concern.

“Roman, he bit me! It fucking burns!”

“Fuck, fuck!” the tattooed man cursed before he bellowed out. “ALEXA!”

“WHAAAAAAT?!” a female voice called out from a short distance away.

“Get Stephanie now! Orton bit Seth!”

There wasn't a response and all you could do was watch this Seth guy writhe in pain on the floor, holding onto his bleeding neck. You felt a breath in your face and you remembered the wolf. You turned your head to look at the beast, teeth no longer bared threateningly and its red eyes now a nice, beautiful clear blue that took your breath away. The wolf just sniffed at you, nudging its nose against your chest. It sat down, tilting its head at you.

Then, to your horror, the wolf started to shift right before your very eyes. It was hard to watch, seeing and hearing the bones crack and the muscles constrict until a very naked man sat before you, those same blue eyes staring into right into yours. He held your gaze for a moment, tilting his head again.

Your entire world went black as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, you falling to your side as you passed out.

***

“Oh...” the man with blue eyes blinked a few times, staring at your now limp body lying on the ground. He looked over to Seth and Roman, his eyes going wide when he saw Seth holding onto his neck. “He bit you too?!”

Roman just gaped at him. “What do you mean too?! Dean-”

“Orton was attacking her,” Dean spoke up quickly, gesturing to you. “He bit her shoulder.”

Roman just stared at him, words finally registering in his head before he cursed. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“What is going on here?!” Stephanie came storming into the area, her eyes going wide as she took in the scene in front of her. “Ambrose, we talked about you shifting-"

“Randy was attacking her!” Dean yelled, standing on his feet. “And you know that I've been working my ass off to control him!”

Stephanie shook her head and quickly held up her hand to silence Dean. “Alright, we don't have time for this. We need to get these two inside now.” She looked over at Roman, who already picked up the weakening Seth in his arms. “Good, here Dean.” With a snap of her fingers, Stephanie conjured a pair of sweats for the blue eyed man. “Bring her. Ugh, this is just what we needed...”

Dean just grunted, pulling on the sweats before going over to you. He stared down at you, his head tilting just bit before he scooped you up in his arms. Without a word, he quickly started to follow Stephanie and Roman through the maze, using an unseen side entrance to get inside the mansion.

***

When you finally came to, you found yourself lying on what seems like a hospital bed. The light in the room wasn't that bright, thankfully, and it didn't burn when you finally opened your eyes. Slowly you sat up, the blanket that was covering your body falling. You felt a chill and saw that you were naked from the waist up. Frowning, you reached over your right shoulder, feeling medical tape that held some gauze on your wounds.

“Where am I?” you whispered to yourself.

“The infirmary.”

You shrieked and looked to your left, seeing that Seth guy lying back on the bed besides yours. He had some gauze taped over his neck, an IV inserted into the top of his hand. He had his eyes closed, though he obviously wasn't sleeping. Still, you quickly covered your chest with the blanket, looking around and seeing that you indeed were in an infirmary. There were a few other empty beds, medical cabinets lined up against the wall and a large desk with a lone laptop resting on top.

“I... what happened?” you asked no one in particular, your mind just buzzing. “Is it still Halloween? I...” It suddenly all came running back to you, and you felt like you were punched right in the chest. You took in a shaky breath, looking at Seth in the bed beside you. “Y-you're not a snake too, are you?”

Seth snorted and shook his head. “Hell no. Orton's the only snake here, the bastard.”

“I...” You gulped, the events from earlier that night replaying in your head. You reached back again, gently feeling the medical tape on your skin. “Did he poison me?”

“Fortunately, no he didn't, but Stephanie still gave you some anti-venom to be safe,” Seth answered, gently fingering the gauze on his neck. “Me, not so lucky, but I'm built a bit stronger than you humans so, I'll be fine.”

“What the hell do you mean?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. “You're not human?”

Just as you asked the question, the door opened and in walked Stephanie, and she did not look happy.

“What a fucking mess,” she cursed and Seth tsked and shook his head.

“Can't find Orton?”

“No! Ugh, this is incredible,” Stephanie groaned and rubbed her temples. “But you, you feeling okay?”

Seth shrugged. “Eh, yeah. But I assume I'll be here for the rest of the night?”

“Exactly, so get comfortable, Rollins.” Then, Stephanie turned to face you and her gaze softens. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh...” you blinked a few times. “Okay? My shoulder hurts though...”

Stephanie nodded. “That's to be expected, but your bite wound has been cleaned out and patched. He didn't use his venom on you but I still gave you some anti-venom to be safe.”

You nodded, still so confused about the entire situation, but still thankful that Stephanie seemed to be looking out for you. “Thank you...”

Stephanie nodded her head, just as the door slammed open. You startled at the noise, eyes going wide when the same man before with the blue eyes stumbled inside. He only wore a pair of sweats, his shaggy hair covering his eyes.

“Where is she?”

“Ambrose, I told you to retire for the rest of the night,” Stephanie started, putting her hands on his shoulder to steady him. “You need to rest.”

“Not until I see her!” Ambrose exclaimed before his eyes found you. His nostrils flared out and he bounded towards you until he stood at your bedside. You clutched the sheets tighter to your chest and you could feel your heart thudding in your chest. “You okay?” his voice was soft yet still a bit gruff, his eyes slowly taking in your form under the sheets.

“I...” you gulped and nodded. “Yeah... I'm okay. Thank you, for saving me, uh...”

“Dean,” he answered and you smiled softly.

“Thank you for saving me, Dean.”

Dean's nostrils flared again and you saw his blue eyes flash red for a split second. He turned to Stephanie, who watched the whole scene with a quirked eyebrow. “Is she free to go?”

Seth snorted from his spot on the bed. “You know the answer to that, bro. She's not going anywhere.”

Your head whipped around to look at Seth, panic starting to form in your chest. “What does that mean?”

“It means exactly that,” Stephanie started, crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice turned almost deadly serious, the tone making you shiver. “You are not to leave this house until we say so. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.”

You whimpered softly and shrunk away, feeling like your heart was going to burst out of your chest. Dean turned to Stephanie and growled at her, his lips curled up in a snarl. Stephanie just raised her eyebrow at him.

“Stop scaring her like that,” he growled. “If she can't leave the house, at least let her stay with me.”

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. “Ambrose, I don't think-”

“She stays with me!” Dean punched his fist right through the wall, his voice guttural and inhuman as he brought his face right up to Stephanie's, red eyes boring into hers. Though Stephanie doesn't move an inch, completely unphased, she hummed softly.

“Alright, Ambrose. But you best be sure to keep him under control,” Stephanie warned, smirking when Dean's eyes went back to their original color. “You might as well explain everything... she's seen too much already and I'm sure she has a lot of questions.”

“Wait...” Seth spoke up, looking at you a bit warily. “Steph, are you sure you want to tell her... everything?”

Stephanie smiled, looking at you and her eyes actually flashed white for a quick second. “We can trust her. Besides, I will figure out a way to fix all of this.”

“Then that's it,” Dean stated before he just hoisted you out of the bed, holding you bridal style in his arms. You scrambled to cover your chest as the blanket fell from your body. “I'll give you one of my shirts.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” you finally found your voice, looking at the three supposedly non-humans before you. “You cannot keep me here! I don't- I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw tonight!” you looked at Stephanie with pleading eyes, trembling in Dean's arms. Who would believe you anyway? Werewolves and weird snake-human hybrids don’t exist!

“Hey,” Dean whispered and you looked at him, tears in your eyes. “You have no choice, but you won't be here for long, I promise you that,” he gritted out the last few words in Stephanie's direction. “You don't belong here. It's not a place for you.”

Stephanie sighed deeply. “Look- what is your name?” She asked, nodding when you whispered it to her. “The most you will spend here is a day or two. Dean will explain it all to you, but people's lives are at stake here, do you understand?”

You screwed your eyes shut, cursing under your breath before nodding your head. What could you possibly do? You were in the arms of some shapeshifting person and you did get bit by a damn snakeperson. Was every other creature you encountered real?

You shivered again, a few tears falling from your eyes and you heard Stephanie sigh. “Just take her, Dean. She needs some rest.”

Dean nodded his head and, while keep you tight in his arms, he carried you out of the infirmary into a dimly lit hallway. There was a scream from a distance away, making you jolt. Dean chuckled softly. “It's fine, the haunted house is still open.”

“The haunted house,” you repeated, staring at his bare chest with your arms still covering yours. “Are you a shapeshifter?”

Dean shook his head though you didn't see. “Close. I'm a werewolf.”

You choked and gasped out. “What the fuck... and Seth?”

“Werewolf.”

“Is Stephanie one too?”

Dean snorted. “Nah. She's a witch. Hunter is a warlock.”

You gaped, looking up at Dean in shock. “N-No way I... those vampire twins?”

“Jimmy and Jey? They're real.”

“Oh my God...” you whispered, completely in shock. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't be true. But it was. After what you saw, after being attacked and bitten, you knew it was true, and that scared the shit out of you.

“No one will hurt you here,” Dean said, as if he could sense your fear. “Not while I'm around.” His grip on you got a bit tighter and you bit your lip, still extremely wary.

Soon, Dean carried you inside a surprisingly standard bedroom. It was clean besides the usual and normal pile of clothes in the corner and unmade bed, which he sat you on. You kept your arms over your chest, watching him dig into his dresser. He tossed you a shirt, which you caught and waited for him to turn around before quickly pulling it on.

“Thank you so much,” you said softly, tugging on the soft T-Shirt Dean let you wear. “I just... don’t understand why that guy would attack me like that.”

“Orton has always been a real asshole,” Dean answered, moving to sit next to you on his bed. “He picked fights with all of us for the hell of it, but this is the first time he's attacked a human...”

You shuddered, the bite on the back of your shoulder just throbbing. “He said I smelled good.”

“You smell amazing,” Dean immediately replied, growling lowly. You shivered and Dean cracked a toothy smile. “Relax, dollface. I won't eat ya.”

“That's reassuring,” you said dryly and Dean snickered. You glared at him before rolling your eyes. You yawned, covering your mouth and you realized just how exhausted you were.

“You should sleep,” Dean said lowly before he laid down, moving over and giving you plenty of room for you to slide in. You gave him a look and he returned it. “What? You're cute but not cute enough to give up my bed for.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “No one asked you to give up your bed,” you grumbled, still keeping yourself seated. This guy did save your life, after all. You couldn't understand why he was so adamant to have you by his side earlier, but he didn't do anything to make you fear him. Even he himself being a werewolf didn't scare you. Shock you, yes? Frighten? No.

Sighing softly, you slowly slid under the covers next to Dean, immediately feeling the warmth seep into your body. You sighed deeply, already closing your eyes. Dean turned out the lights, settling in beside you. He gave you enough room to breathe and soon enough, you were drifting off.

***

Waking up the next morning, your face screwed up a bit as you tried to move, but were unable to due to some weight on your body. Opening your eyes, you groaned as the light shining in the window burned into your vision and it took you a minute to adjust to it.

You were on your back, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then, you remembered what happened the night before and you looked around before looking down. The weight on you was actually Dean, his body halfway on top of yours with his arm and leg wrapped around you. Your heart started to pound and you fidgeted underneath him, trying to get him the fuck off you.

“Dean!” you hissed his name, slapping the back of his head a few times. “Dude, get off!”

Dean just groaned, actually hugging you tighter. He slowly lifted his head up, blue eyes full of sleep blinking at you blearily. He quickly noticed the position and he grinned a wide, wolfish grin. “Man, you're soft. Awesome to cuddle with,” he said, his voice husky and full of sleep.

You glared at him. “I'm sure, but you are heavy and- hey!” Dean's face pressed right against your neck and he inhaled deeply. You could feel a growl reverberate in his chest and he groaned deeply.

“God, you smell so fucking good,” he sighed deeply against your neck before he actually started to kiss on the soft skin. You jolted and gasped, not expecting him to start kissing you there but he did.

“D-Dean,” you started, only to gasp when he bit you. “Dean! Fuck!”

Dean started to chuckle softly, lifting himself up off of you completely but still hovering over you. That just left you breathless and you were panting, face hot and heart hammering. “Someone likes to get bitten... lucky me because I like to bite.”

He came down again, his obvious intent to bite you again but you quickly covered his mouth, pushing him away with all your strength. “No,” you said firmly to him.

His eyes flashed red and he growled at you viciously. “Woman,” he growled, the inhuman voice from the night before back again. Though Dean’s eyes just went wide soon after, going back to blue and he sat up fully, moving himself to the other end of the bed quickly. “No, wait... I'm sorry. I try to keep him away most of the time, but sometimes he slips out...”

Rubbing on your neck, you slowly sit up, eyeing him carefully. “Who's him?”

Dean bit his lip and sighed. “The beast. The wolf...”

He left it at that, not wanting to go on more. It seemed to plague him, so you guessed you understood. “It's... it's fine, Dean. I'm not upset. Maybe a bit alarmed but not upset...” And a bit turned on from his mouth being on your neck a few minutes ago. “I'd just like to be in the know when someone is about to start kissing on me, that's all.”

Dean blinked a few times before a large grin grew on his face. “So I just gotta tell you? That means I can-”

“No,” you answered simply and Dean just grumbled.

***

Soon after that, you and Dean got out of bed, the man stretching his body with a loud groan and a few cracks of his joints. “Hey, lemme look at your bite,” he told you, already pulling at his shirt he lent you. You glared at him and slapped his hand away.

“So you're just gonna strip me?” you huffed at him.

“If you insist.”

He grinned widely and you huffed at him before turning your back to him. You lifted the shirt up and over your head, keeping it pressed against your chest. Dean moved closer to you, gently peeling off the medical tape and gauze.

“It looks pretty good, actually,” he muttered softly. “Steph is a good healer. This will heal in no time...”

He gently ran the tips of his fingers along your spine and you shivered, arching your back in. Just what was he doing to you, and why were you reacting so much? Feeling his breath on the back of your neck, you shivered deeply, biting your lip as he spoke softly.

“Why don't you use my shower?” he suggested, his breath still fanning across the back of your neck. You felt something soft press against it and you knew it was his lips. You shivered again, goosebumps raising on your skin. You nodded quietly. “Then I'll dress your bite again.”

You nodded again and Dean lead you over to his attached bathroom. After closing the door behind you, you took a deep breath, holding it in for a bit before exhaling. The morning was already pretty interesting, and it just started. You could still feel the softness of Dean's lips against your skin and you shivered. You just couldn't understand him, then again, you had just met him. After he saved you from a deranged snake man.

After you showered, you walked out the bathroom with the only towel you found in the bathroom wrapped around you. Dean looked over at you and froze, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath. He visibly shivered and he quickly he grabbed the first aid kit that now rested on the bed. “C'mon...”

You sat on the bed, holding the towel tightly as Dean went right to spreading some antiseptic on the bite wound. He was quick to bandage it up, making sure the medical tape was secure before he closed the kit.

“Someone was a boy scout,” you teased lightly and Dean chuckled.

“Someone got into a lot of fights and had to learn how to patch himself up.” Dean got up, looking in his drawer before handing you a pair of sweats and a shirt. “You can borrow these,” he said. You looked down at the clothes, fingering the fabric softly before looking back up at the werewolf.

“What is this place?”

Dean looked down at you for a moment, his mind whirling. It unnerved you a bit, his eyes just trained on you. Then, he let out a breath. “Well, to put it simply, this is a home for supernatural beings of all kinds.”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, thinking back to all the creatures you encountered the night before. “So... you all live here?”

Nodding his head, Dean sat down next to you again. “Basically. We all ain't got places to live, so this is home. Steph and Hunter opened it about seven years ago.”

You nodded. “I remember them moving in but... I didn't think it was like this... wow. I mean, considering she's a witch and he's a warlock, they'd wanna help their own, right?” It was incredible now that you thought about it. “And here I was, just thinking Stephanie was just this big time lawyer and Hunter a brain surgeon. Wow... It's amazing.”

“Ain't it? I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them,” Dean admitted and you frowned a bit. That was a scary thought. Dean saw the expression on your face and shrugged his shoulders. “It was three years ago, after I was turned. I could have died but they helped me and now I'm here.”

“What do you mean by turned? You mean, into a werewolf?” You asked before gasping sharply in realization. “You used to be human?”

There was a silence and Dean's expression soured considerably. You looked at him concerned, frowning deeply. “Dean?”

“Just get dressed. I'm hungry.”

His voice was cold and you shivered. “I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry...”

Dean inhaled deeply, eyes turning just a bit red before he stood up and stalked to the bathroom. “Just get dressed, okay? I'll take you downstairs for breakfast. You'll meet the others too.” And he closed the bathroom door behind him, ending the conversation then and there.

***

The dining room was bustling with people by the time you and Dean arrived a while later, and you stuck yourself right at his back, not entirely sure how you felt about being in a room full of supernatural beings.

“Hey, it's fine,” Dean whispered reassuringly. “No one here is gonna hurt you.”

“Are you sure?” you deadpanned. “Cause someone tried to eat me yesterday.”

Dean grimaced. “Okay, I see your point, but trust me here, okay?” You just mumbled a bit, stepping closer to him and he sighed deeply, wrapping his arm around your waist. “C'mon.”

Dean led you inside and what made you freeze wasn't the supernatural beings sitting around the large table eating, it was the fact that they all looked 100% human. You looked at Dean confused before pointing at the closest one to you, her being very familiar. “I thought she had green skin and horns?” Now she looked very human.

“Oh, that's because of Stephanie,” Dean explained. “See the amulet she's wearing? Steph gave one to everyone who doesn't pass for a human. Her magic inside it allows them to look like humans so they can go out and pretty much blend in.”

You took a good look at the simple gold amulet the woman wore, it's sapphire center almost glowing with what you assume was magic. Dean took your elbow and led you to the giant buffet table and you noticed quite a number of these people wore the same kind of amulet around their necks. If you didn't know better, you would have simply thought they were all just a bunch of friends enjoying breakfast together.

“This is incredible...” you said in awe, almost dropping the plate Dean placed in your hands. You blushed and held it close to your chest, glaring at Dean while he laughed. “Oh hush. You can't blame me.”

“I can't, but it's still funny,” he snickered and you just puffed at him.

After gathering some breakfast food on your plates, Dean led you through the tables until he sat down at an empty one farther away from everyone else. You frowned a bit, sitting across from him. “Why don't you sit with anyone else?”

Dean just shrugged his shoulders before digging into his food. Though before you could start eating yourself, there were chairs scraping on the floor and Dean sighing deeply as Seth and two other people sat at the table with you guys. One was the tattooed man with brown skin that you saw in the maze, the other was a rich, brown skinned woman with fiery orange hair.

“Don’t start with that shit,” Seth said with a roll of his eyes. He then looked at you and grinned widely. “I see you made it through the night, kid.”

You blinked. “Oh uh, yeah. Are you feeling better?”

Seth nodded his head, digging into his strips of bacon. “Oh yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, we're way more sturdy than most.”

“You mean werewolves?”

“That's right, dollface.”

You glanced at Dean, who busied himself with his food before looking back at Seth. “So, were you turned into one?”

Seth laughed and shook his head. “Oh no. We,” he gestured to the other two who sat down with him. “Were born werewolves. Oh damn, we didn't even introduce them to you. This is Roman and she's Ember. They're pretty much my brother and sister.” Roman nodded at you and Ember smiled pleasantly.

“We're basically a pack,” Ember told you and Seth nodded.

“Yeah,” Seth affirmed, slinging his arm over Dean's shoulders, and Dean sighed again. “Deano's the newest member, joined when he came here three years ago.”

Dean rolled his eyes and huff. “Really? I don't remember wanting to be part of it.”

Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but what are you gonna do? Be like Baron?”

“Who's that?” you asked.

“Another werewolf who lives here,” Roman was the one who answered. “But he's more of a lone wolf. He doesn't associate with us.”

“Ohhh,” you nodded your head, hearing Dean scoff. You looked at him, a bit concerned with how he was acting. By looking at it, Seth, Roman and Ember wanted to include Dean in their little pack, but Dean didn't seem all too enthused about it. You wondered why.

“I'm sorry about what happened to you last night,” Ember said after you all finished eating. “I can only imagine how scary it was for you.”

“Yeah, it was pretty scary, but Dean saved me,” you looked over at Dean and smiled at him gratefully. His lips twitched. “I'll always be thankful.”

Ember smiled, her head tilting a bit. “I can understand... you smell really good.”

“Watch it, Ember,” Dean immediately growled as soon as the words left her mouth. As suspected, his eyes flickered red and his teeth were bare. The three other werewolves looked at him in surprised, Ember holding her hands up in defeat.

“I was just saying, man. I'm not going to take your woman.”

You blinked. “I'm sorry, what?”

“It's nothing,” Dean answered shortly. “Are you done?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Then let's go,” Dean said before standing up, walking right out of the dining area. You looked at the other weres in concern, furrowing your eyebrows when they just waved you off nonchalantly.

“Listen, he's fine,” Seth said, shaking his head. “Trust us, we've known him this long. He pretends like he doesn't care but he actually does. We can see right through him.”

“...what happened to him?”

“Hey! C'mon!” Dean called from across the dining area and Seth laughed, though you could see the worry in his eyes as he looked over at the other werewolf.

“A lot. Be gentle with him.”

You frowned and made your way back over to Dean. Once you stepped outside the dining area, you turned and stopped in front of him, making him almost bump into you. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

You put your hands on your hips and gave him a look. “Really? You couldn't get outta there fast enough.”

“I said I'm fine,” Dean growled angrily, eyes flashing red fully. “And besides, it’s none of your fucking business. You're gonna be gone anyways, so stop asking so many fucking questions.” The harshness of his words stunned you and you bit your lip, staring him in his scary red eyes.

“Dean-”

“Let's go,” Dean said gruffly, walking around you and continuing down the hall. “I'm sure Steph and Hunter would want to talk to you now.”

You watched him walk for a quick second, your shoulders slumping and eyes moving to stare at the floor as you followed him. Obviously something had bothered him so much, which is why he was acting the way he did, but you couldn't understand why. Seth said that he was going to be okay, but when you looked up and saw how tense Dean's shoulders were, you couldn't help but think otherwise.

***

Stephanie looked up from her her desk and smiled at you warmly as you and Dean walked inside after knocking. She stood up and walked around her desk, looking you up and down. She had an amused smile on her face but it quickly went away. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great, actually. The bite mark hurts a bit but other than that, I'm fine,” you answered honestly, looking over when none other than Hunter walked inside. He had a gold amulet hanging around his neck and you wondered briefly how he really looked.

“I'm sorry that this had to happen to you,” Hunter jumped right in, a look of sympathy on his face. “Orton attacking you like he did, it's inexcusable. You have our apologies.”

“Oh...” you blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say. “Thank you, but it wasn't anyone's fault. Still, if it weren't for Dean, I would be dead by now, so that makes up for it if it makes you feel better...” you trailed off, looking over at the werewolf who had his arms crossed over his chest. He still looked a bit tense, and that worried you.

Hunter nodded his head and sighed deeply. “What a mess, our world has also been exposed to you and-”

“Oh! Oh no!” you quickly jumped in. “I promise, I won't tell anyone about this. Dean explained to me what you do here and what kind of person I would be to ruin it?”

“That's very noble of you,” Stephanie started, crossing her arms over her chest. “But we cannot take any chances. Like I said yesterday, people's lives are at stake.”

“So what are you saying?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowed at the witch. “You cannot keep her from her own life.”

“And I do not plan to,” Stephanie shot back immediately. She then snapped her fingers, eyes glowing white as she conjured up a gold choker. It had the same design as the golden amulets the supernatural creatures wore and the same sapphire jewel in the center. It was beautiful. “This will prevent you from speaking anything about us and what happened to you last night. It will lose its power in a years time, and then you will also be able to take it off.”

Your mouth dropped, you looking at Stephanie incredulously. “You're kidding? I'm not wearing that! Why can't you trust me?!”

“I need to keep everyone here safe! That's my one priority, so either you put it on, or you will be trapped here. I do have the ability to make sure you don't step foot out of this house. So what is your choice?” Stephanie's gaze sent chills down your spine and looking at the choker, you knew you had no choice.

“What happens if I speak about it?” you asked, eyeing the choker warily. It couldn't be anything too bad, right?

“Your voice will be taken from you. Permanently.”

You clasped your hand over your neck, feeling your eyes burn with tears. Why did this have to happen to you? Now you had to wear the cursed choker for an entire year. Sighing deeply, you fought back your tears and nodded.

“Good choice,” Stephanie said softly. “I'm sorry it had to be this way.” With a wave of her hand, the choker started to float towards you, until it wrapped itself around your neck. You gasped when you felt a strange surge of what you assumed was magic coursing through your entire body. It made goosebumps form on your skin and you shuddered. The choker barely felt like it was there, but when you gently touched it with your fingers, you could feel it.

“Wh-when can I leave?” you asked softly. Dean stood by, the question causing him to scowl and his eyes to flash.

“Well, you can leave now to be honest,” Hunter answered you, just as the doors to the office were slammed opened. You looked over, your eyes going wide with fear and your heart dropping when he stormed inside. The snakeman that almost took your life; Randy.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is part two! I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a comment!

Your chest immediately began to tighten up as the snakeman walked into the office and you stepped back quickly. “D-Dean...” you whimpered, feeling the werewolf quickly wrap his arm around you before pulling you behind him.

“Stay behind me,” he growled, standing in front of you defensively as he eyed the Viper with angry red eyes. His fists were clenched, shoulder hunched up as he growled. “You bastard.”

Randy raised his eyebrow at the werewolf, his eyes finding you and you quickly hid behind Dean again, pressing your face against his back. Absolutely terror was coursing through you, your heart pounding in your chest so hard, it hurt.

Hunter heaved a deep sigh, annoyance on his face as he stared down at the Viper. “Just what were you fucking thinking, Orton? You attacked a human, and exposed our world! Do you understand just how dangerous that is?!”

Randy just shrugged, clearly not caring for what Hunter was saying. “I had a moment of weakness,” he said, smirking when a sudden urge of magic coursed through the room. Even you felt it coursing through your body. Looking over, you could see the rage on Stephanie's face, her eyes glowing white.

“Dean,” Stephanie started, her voice eerily calm. She opened a drawer in her desk, pulling out your phone, purse and keys out of it and handing it you you. You held the items to your chest tightly. “Please escort her out. I'm sure she would like to go home now.”

Dean just nodded, wrapping his arm around you to lead you out the office. You kept your head bowed, keeping your eyes on the floor. You could feel Randy's stare on you and you shivered, pressing yourself more against Dean.

As soon as you were out of the office, you started to shake visibly, tears now rolling down your face. Dean bit his lip as he looked down at you, sighing softly before be pulled you into his arms. He let you press your face against his chest, the sound of you crying making him growl from deep within his chest. He hated it.

“Hey, c'mon,” Dean said after a moment. You pulled back and looked up at him, your eyes red and puffy. Dean gently wiped the tears away from your face and before he could take his hand away you grabbed it, keeping it pressed against your cheek. You felt safe with him.

“Can you take me home?” you asked him softly, still keeping his hand pressed against your cheek. Dean looked taken aback by that, frowning deeply as he shook his head.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? You want someone like me knowing where you live?”

“I trust you,” you answered and Dean breathed in deeply through his nostrils. “And I'm scared to walk home by myself. Please...”

Dean closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before he nodded. “Okay.”

***

It wasn't that far of a walk back to your apartment, a good twenty minutes which was spent in silence. Dean had his hands stuffed in his pockets, facing forward and not saying a word as he walked you home. You sighed inwardly, wondering just what made him so closed off to the world.

“Alright, here we are...” you said softly. You two had walked out of the elevator on your floor, walking down the hallway to your apartment. You stuck your key in the keyhole, hesitating a bit before you turned to him with a small smile. “Do you... want to come in?”

Dean took a deep breath through his nose before he took a step back and shook his head. “Nah, that ain't a good idea.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because,” Dean started, snarling a bit. “You already have that thing around your neck. You don't need to deal with more of our shit.” He shook his head again, his eyes screwing shut as he grumbled under his breath. “You're too good.”

Your furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Shaking his head again, Dean just waved his hands a bit wildly before turning his back and walking down the hall back towards the elevators. “Just... stay outta trouble and away from us.”

You had to admit, that hurt a bit. You thought that, even though you two had just met under unbelievable circumstances, that there was still something there. What it was, you didn't know. He was protective you while you were in the house and in his room, he couldn't keep his hands off of you. But as soon as the others had gotten involved, he's gotta more irritable and almost distant. He pushed you away, just like how he pushed his friends away.

You let yourself into your apartment, closing and locking the door. You pressed your back against in, taking a few deep breaths as you gently fingered the choker around your neck. Whether or not Dean liked it, you still had to deal with that mansion and the people inside as long as you had Stephanie's choker on.

And like his friends, you weren't going to let Dean push you away. You could be stubborn, and you were going to show Dean that he could have people close in his life, even if he obviously thought that he didn't deserve it.

***

A week had went by and you found yourself standing outside the closed gate of the mansion, a small bag in hand. You marvelled at the large home, it now looking clean and literally like a million bucks. The paint was smooth, windows open and doors attached and closed like they were supposed to be. It didn't look like a home that housed supernatural creatures.

Looking around, you found the doorbell and pressed on it, not hearing anything before a voice started to speak over the small intercom.

“How can I help you?”

“Uh,” you started, scrambling to find the right button before you pressed down on it. “I'm here to see Dean. He let me borrow some of his clothes and I wanted to return them.”

“Give me a moment.”

A moment then went by and the gate started to open. You stared in awe before quickly making your way up the walkway and to the front door. You didn't even make it all the way before the door opened and Dean came walking outside.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

The harshness in his voice made you almost want to turn around and run away, but you pushed forward, thrusting the bag of his clothes against his chest.

“I wanted to return these,” you answered as he looked inside the bag. “I washed them and everything. Thanks for letting me borrow them.”

“Thanks,” was Dean's short reply and you frowned a bit, but decided to keep trying.

“No problem. How have you been?”

Dean just looked at you. “Okay.”

You visibly grimaced, feeling your heart sink in your chest. Did he really not want you there? You didn't know why it bothered you so much, but you knew that the entire week that has passed, you've never stopped thinking about him. You just guessed it wasn't the same way with him.

Your shoulders slumped and you hung your head, already feeling a bit defeated. So much for being stubborn, but you still wanted to try. “So what are you up to today? Anything fun?”

Dean just watched you for a moment, your expression hopeful as you waited for his answered. “I...guess? Was just going to play video games with the others.”

“Oh! That sounds like fun! Can I join? Even though it seems like you don't want me around right now.”

It was Dean's turn to grimace and a flash of guilt crossed his face. “Wait... it's not that...” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head before he sighed. “You can join if you want. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again anyway...”

You were practically beaming by the time he finished, huge grin on your face. “Awesome! Just lead the way!”

Dean gazed at you for a few seconds longer before he turned, tilting his head towards the door. “Yeah, c'mon.” He led you inside the mansion, and your jaw dropped right to the polished floor.

“Wow...” Now that Halloween has ended, the mansion was cleaned up and it was probably one of the most beautiful places you've ever seen. “This place is beautiful... I can't believe you get to live here...”

“Eh,” Dean shrugged his shoulders. “When you've been homeless, even a shoebox with a toilet in the far corner feels like a luxury like this.”

“Oh...” you said softly, looking over at him as you both continued walking. “You were homeless?”

“Yep,” Dean answered, popping the P at the end. “Was a fun time.”

You nodded, definitely not wanting to pry anymore into that stage of his life. The walk continued until you two walked right into a large gaming lounge. It was huge! With arcade games on one side of the room and large TVs with different consoles connected on the other.

“Now would you look at this,” Seth was the first one to notice you and before you knew it, he, Ember and Roman surrounded you, enveloping you in three separate hugs.

“It's so good to see you again!” Ember exclaimed, hugging you again and totally ignoring the growl coming from Dean. “Maybe now Dean will take that stick out of his ass. He's been fucking insufferable all week without you!”

Dean’s ears turned red and he actually started to sputter a bit. “Excuse me?! Don't tell her that!”

Roman snickered. “Oh man, he was totally in his feelings all week. I was about to beat his ass if he got short with me one more damn time.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah right.”

Your heart was pounding by that point and you couldn't help the ridiculous grin that grew on your face as you stepped closer to Dean. “Did you... miss me?”

Dean seemed taken aback by that question, looking at you with wide eyes before he narrowed them and scoffed. “No way.”

But you could see right through him and you giggled softly. Not helping yourself, you threw your arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. You felt him tense up a bit and you turned your head to whisper in his ear. “I missed you too.”

Dean's body immediately relaxed, him hesitating before he put his hands on your sides. “Yeah well... don't get used to it,” he grumbled and you laughed, trying to pull away but Dean held you in your place.

“Is it okay if I kiss your neck?”

You shivered slightly, nodding your head just a bit before you felt those familiar soft lips you missed so much press against your skin.

“Can you guys be gross somewhere else? We're trying to play Mario here!”

Dean growled and it made you shiver. He glared over to an unimpressed looking Seth before he grabbed your wrist, pulling you over to join the rest of the gang.

There was Roman, Ember and Seth along with two other people, a woman with fiery orange hair and a heavily tattooed man... with a bird perched on his head?

“This is Becky. She's a Fire Sorceress,” Ember pointed to the woman, who grinned and stuck her hand out.

“Becky! Nice to meet ya,” she said with her heavy accent. You grabbed her very warm hand, shaking it while you grinned at her. You liked her already. “Heard what happened to ya, glad you're okay.”

“Thank you.”

“This here is Aleister,” Becky continued, jutting her thumb to the man who held his hand up in a small greeting. “He's just shy, don't mind him.”

You saw Aleister roll his eyes and you laughed lightly, noticing the familiar golden amulet hanging off his neck. “It's nice to meet you.”

“He's a fallen angel. We don't talk about it,” Becky informed and you nodded in understanding. You took a closer look at the bird sitting on Aleister's head, it tilting its own head to get a better look at you.

“That's a pretty looking bird.”

“Thank you!”

You blinked a few times. “Did that bird just talk?”

Seth snorted. “Really? You know birds can't talk,” he said while Ember and Roman snickered. Dean shook his head, sitting down and watching in amusement.

You were confused. You were sure that you saw the bird talk. “Nah... it definitely did talk...” you muttered, Aleister not moving an inch as you leaned in to get a closer look. You missed his lips quirking up a bit. “C'mon, say something else.”

“Something else!”

You screamed and fell back right on your ass, the others around you roaring with laughter. Your brain basically short circuited, your mouth opening and closing repeatedly as the bird flew up into the air, only for it to change right before your eyes into a very handsome brown skin man.

He landed on his feet in front of you, holding his hand out to help you up. “My name is Ricochet.”

Dumbly, you grabbed his hand and he helped you up, introducing yourself right after. After it all clicked in your brain, you turned to your nearest victim, Roman, and swatted his arm a few times.

“You guys are so mean!”

They all roared in laughter again, Becky wiping a tear away from her eye.

“It gets them every time!”

You huffed and glared at them all, even at Dean who's shoulders was shaking as he covered his face with his arm. “You all suck!”

“Awh, c'mon, dollface,” Dean said as you sat next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “It's pretty damn funny.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, making him snicker. The laughter died down and the others went on to setting up the game on the TV. You leaned against Dean comfortably, deciding to just watch for the time being as Dean and the others played Mario Party.

It was fun, watching them play and yell at each other as the game progressed. Even Dean was having fun and that made you so happy. The last time you were here, he seemed to be so distant with his friends, but here he was, playing video games with them.

“Hey man, are you going to come run with us next week?” Seth asked, looking over at Dean since it wasn't his turn. Dean shook his head no and Seth sighed. “C'mon, man. It's no fun without you.”

“What's next week?” you asked, looking at Dean worriedly since he seemed to shrink down on his seat. You can almost see the wall starting to build around him.

“The full moon,” Ember answered you. “We shift into our wolf forms and we go running all night.”

“I'd rather go alone this time,” Dean said and the others just sighed in disappointment and nodded.

“You all should be careful when you go out,” a familiar female voice said from out of nowhere. You looked around, not seeing anyone until the ghostly figure of a young woman appeared from out of nowhere. She floated in place and you could see right through her body. The ghost had a grim look on her face, shaking her head before she sighed.

“What's up, Bayley?” Ricochet asked concerned.

“Pause the game. Turn the news on.”

And they did just that, Aleister grabbing the remote and turning it to the news channel. Right smackdabbed on the screen were the horrifying words that made you and some of the other gasp. Dean tensed up beside you.

**‘MANGLED BODY FOUND IN WOODS NEAR RICH BERRY FARMS.’**

“What?! Another one?!” you exclaimed in horror, wide eyes trained on the TV screen. In the passed maybe four to five months, human bodies have been found all across the city. They weren't just killed, either, for when they were found, only parts of their bodies were left.

_“Like the three before this one, there seems to be only remains left and signs that the victims were attacked by a very large animal. The victim's identity have yet to be defined.”_

“This is awful,” Ember said, a sorrowful look on her face. “Those poor people. Not one of them were reported missing before their bodies... or what's left of them, were found.”

“Reports of the other three victims found said that they were homeless,” Aleister then spoke up, shaking his head. “They are people no one will miss.”

“That's such an awful thing to say,” you said softly, clenching your fists.

“It is,” Aleister agreed. “But it's an unfortunate truth.”

“But what I don't get is... why them?” Becky asked.

“There is already a clear pattern,” Roman started. “This has to be a serial killer. No wild animal targets a group of people like this.”

“Unless they have like, a dog they make attack them first,” you suggested, the thought making your stomach churn. “And who knows, they could be like... a fucking cannibal I- Oh no, that just made me sick.” You closed your eyes, taking a few deep breaths to settle your stomach.

You opened your eyes again, just as you see Dean storming right out of the gaming lounge. You looked at the others worriedly and not even saying a word, you shot up to your feet and scurried on right out after him.

“Hey!” you called to him, quickly catching up to him. He stopped, covering his face and taking a deep breath before looking at you. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean gruffed before he started walking again. You followed him. “Just... that whole thing in there just really freaks me out.”

“Oh... I get it. It's horrific what happened to those people...” you said softly, following Dean down the now familiar hallway. “I hope they catch whoever it is.”

Dean just grunted at that, turning towards a closed door and opening it. You followed him into his room, smiling at the familiar space. Dean sat down on his bed, leaning his elbows on his legs as he covered his face. You sat next to him, watching him for a moment.

“Are you sure you're okay?” you asked softly, taking one of his hands and holding it in yours.

Dean shrugged. “I will be. You sure you don't wanna hang out with the others?”

You scoffed and gave him a look before playfully nudging him, wanting to make his mood better. “I did come here to see you,” you informed him and his eyes flashed red for a quick second.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. You squeezed his hand, bringing your face closer to his. When he opened his eyes, Dean startled a bit when he found you so close.

“What the hell?” he grumbled when you started to giggle. “You're so weird.”

“You're the werewolf. I say that's weirder,” you retorted, shoving Dean back lightly. He gave you a look before pushing you back and you let yourself fall on your back, still laughing. Your laughter soon died down and Dean lied on his back next to you, heaving out a sigh.

“You know... I didn't expect you to ever show up here again. Not after what happened...” Dean said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah... you know, I was a bit scared coming back but at the same time... I wanted to check in on you,” you admitted, feeling some heat on your face. “Why wouldn't I check up on the guy that saved my life?”

Dean chuckled at that, shaking his head at you. “I don't get you. I'm a werewolf. None of us in this house are human. Aren't you afraid of us?”

“I'm afraid of Randy...” you whispered, closing your eyes at the memory. “But everyone else? No. You? Absolutely not.” You turned your head over to look at him, smiling a bit when you caught him looking at you. “You're too nice. You're a good guy, Dean.”

Pain crossed his face before Dean screwed his eyes shut. “Don't say that,” he choked out and you rolled over to your side, looking at him concerned.

“Dean? Are you okay?” you asked, putting a hand to his chest. You could feel his abnormally high body heat through his tank top, as well as feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Please, just calm down. Was it something I said?”

Dean just grunted and he took a few deep breaths, calming himself down slowly. Once done, he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, looking at you with red eyes.

“You know... you calm him.”

You blinked. “Who?”

“My wolf. He was raging all week but today, with you around, he's been calm...” Dean took a deep breath, his eyes still red as he ever so gently brushed his fingers over your cheek. “As soon as we got wind of your scent, everything got... peaceful.”

“My scent?” you repeated, for some reason feeling your face warm up again. “What do I smell like?”

“I can't explain it,” Dean answered, a low growl sounding in his chest. All of a sudden, you found yourself pressed down on the bed by Dean's body, his face pressed right against your neck. He inhaled deeply and he groaned. “You smell amazing. Usually, everyone's scent is noticeable but not strong. Not like yours. Your scent is so fucking strong and I can't get enough of it. Of you.”

Dean ran his nose along side your neck, growling when the gold choker around your neck got in the way. “I fucking hate this thing,” he hissed, hooking his finger under it and tugging.

“At least it matches with my clothes,” you joked, only to gasp when you felt Dean kiss on your neck. “Oh...”

“It's intoxicatin’, the way you smell,” Dean continued on, kissing on your neck again and again. You shivered, clenching the bed sheets tightly. “I bet you taste as good as you smell...” With that, he licked up the side of your neck, making you gasp as he moaned.

“Dean...”

He licked on your neck again and went on to just sucking, kissing and licking on your soft skin. You arched your back off the bed, pressing your chest against his. His mouth on your skin had you growing hot, moaning underneath him helplessly as he turned you into putty.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, lifting his head up to look down at you with glowing, lust filled red eyes. “You're that turned on already? I can smell you.”

You squeaked, face burning up. “I-”

“It's okay, dollface. You got me hard as a fuckin’ rock,” Dean went on, and to prove it, he grinded his hardon right against you, making you moan softly. You wrapped your legs around him, holding him close while his eyebrow quirked up. “What do you want, baby?”

You moaned again, Dean'a gruff voice just full of lust and want driving you crazy. Grabbing the front of his shirt, you pulled him down, kissing him right on his mouth.

Dean's hand immediately grabbed the back of your head, he kissing you back with just as much fervor as you kissed him. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, moaning into his mouth. He kissed you breathless and you had to pull away to get some air.

Dean went right back to your neck, biting your skin before sucking hard and leaving a nice purple hickey. He left more in its wake, his teeth dragging across your skin, leaving you all marked up and pretty for him.

It didn't take long for you two to be stripped down to just your underwear, Dean's rough hands just touching anywhere and everywhere they could.

“Mine,” Dean growled against your chest, mouthing along the swell of your breasts, massaging them through your bra. “Mine.”

“Hmm,” you just moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up so you could kiss him again. He reached around you, his fingers blindly fumbling to unclasp your bra.

And that was when you froze, the reality the situation suddenly hitting you. You were about to have sex with Dean.

“Dean... wait.”

He froze, growling slightly as he looked down at you. He was breathing heavily, pushing some of his hair back away from his face before he growled again.

“Fuck, babe... too fast?” he asked, groaning when you nodded your head slowly.

“Y-yeah I... not yet...”

Dean just sighed, letting his forehead press against your shoulder. “Yeah... yeah, okay. Just give me a minute.”

You nodded, your hands now just resting on his sides. You were so incredibly turned on still, throbbing between your legs so much it was unbearable. You knew Dean wasn't faring any better, you now able to feel just how hard he was with just your underwear in between you.

You bit your lip, your hands now sliding around on his back and shoulders. “Maybe we can...” you started a bit unsurely, getting a red eyed questioning look from the man still on top of you. Your legs tightened around him and with a roll of your hips, you ground yourself right against his hard length.

“Oh,” Dean reacted in surprise before a smirk started to grow on his face. “You still want to cum?”

Biting your lip, you nodded slowly and Dean licked his lips. He rubbed his hands up and down your thighs, slowly taking in just how pretty you looked underneath him. He of course didn't mind not going all the way with you. Just being with you was more than enough for him.

He leaned down to kiss you deeply, swallowing your moans as he started to grind his hard cock right against you. Even your underwear didn't get in the way as you were soon reduced to a moaning mess, Dean making sure he grinded right against your clit.

“Fuuuuck,” you moaned out, tossing your head back and rolling your hips back against him. It sure wasn't sex but it still sent you on overdrive. Having Dean hover over you, animalistic red eyes staring down at you as he rutted against you? Whew boy. “Dean... fuck...”

“Hmm,” Dean groaned lowly, pressing himself more against you if possible, loving the way your legs squeezed around him. He leaned down, kissing you deep and groaning when you ran your fingers through his hair and pulled.

You were the first to cum, your mouth opening in a silent scream as you clenched around nothing, toes circling as wave after wave of pleasure coursed over your body. Your panties were ruined, you were sure of it.

“That's it,” Dean whispered, rutting almost wildly against you. “So pretty, when you look so fucked out...”

“Hmm... imagine how I'll look when you actually fuck me.”

Your response was enough to finally have him hit his released, Dean hissing and cursing as he did so. Afterwards, he dropped down on the bed beside you, you two now trying to catch your breaths. You turned on your side and Dean welcomed you in his arms. You laid your head on his chest, just taking a few moments of silence to gather your bearings.

“Well... that was fun...” you commented and Dean snorted, now looking at you with blue eyes. You grinned at him, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. “But can we please get cleaned up?”

Dean chuckled and got up from the bed before pulling you up and carrying you to the bathroom. There he took off your panties, fighting every urge in him not to just eat you out until you cry. But he did keep your panties though.

After getting cleaned up, Dean pulled on a pair of fresh underwear for himself before just giving you another pair of his shorts to borrow.

“I want those back washed and in a timely manner as well,” he teased and you laughed, playfully swatting his chest.

“Yeah, yeah,” you rolled your eyes at him. You were laying in the bed with him, him just in his underwear and you in your bra and his shorts. You sat up, gently tracing your hands along the scars he had on his body, mostly to his side. You never had the chance to truly looked at them, until now. “What happened?”

Dean stayed quiet for a moment, eyes focused on the ceiling. You thought he wasn't going to answer you and you began pulling your hand away.

“It's from when I was turned... that's where I was bitten.”

Your breath stopped and you looked down at the scars again. It did resemble a kind of bite mark, but way more grotesque looking. “It's like... you were mauled...”

“Yep. One second I was fine, the next second, some giant rabid wolf was on me. I then turned into a werewolf. The end.”

Dean was quick to end the subject, his face pinched with his eyes between red and blue. You nodded slowly, wrapping your arm around him and pressing a kiss on his chin. “I'm sorry...”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. “Eh.”

You frowned at him and his attitude before sighing. You didn't want to push him, since it was obviously a very sensitive topic for him. You kissed his chin again, nuzzling your face against his neck.

The two of you stayed cuddled up on the bed, sharing kisses and naughty touches that didn't go any further. Dean did seem a lot calmer than the first time you had met him, though still a bit distant when it comes to anything personal to him. But it was okay. You can deal with it.

***

“The sun's going down,” Dean mumbled, looking out the window. “Let me walk you home. With that freaky killer out there now, I don't want you walking in the dark.”

“Yeah, I don't think I wanna be out there either,” you replied, getting nervous just thinking about it. Some person, or creature, was out there eating people, and you sure didn't want to be caught up in that.

Gathering up the jeans you came in with, you pulled on your shirt as Dean got dressed. Dean refused to give you back your panties and wearing jeans without any didn't seem that comfortable. After getting ready, Dean led you out his room and back through the hallways of the mansion.

Once you've gotten into the foyer, you noticed Stephanie standing by with a man you've never seen before. The sight of him made you and Dean freeze midstep, a chill going down your spine and a weird feeling forming in your gut. Something was wrong.

“Dean...” you whispered, looking at the man. Dean had gone white, the blood drained from his face. His eyes were wide, he obviously very shaken up by the presence of the man. “Do you know him?”

“N-no, I don't, but-”

“Ah, Dean! And oh, I heard you came to stop by!” Stephanie approached the two of you, giving you a friendly nod and a small grin as she eyed your choker. “How are you doing?”

“Um... okay,” you answered with a gulp, eyeing the man that stood beside Stephanie.

“Well that's great. Dean, I want you to meet Bray. He's going to be living with us from now on. He's a werewolf, like you, so I hope you and the others make him feel welcomed.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Bray said and his voice sent another set of chills going down your spine. He had a pleasant smile on his face but his voice... it didn't match.

He scared you.

“Y-yeah...” Dean stuttered out and you grabbed his hand, feeling it shake in yours. “Um, I was going to walk her home. I think Seth and the others are still in the gaming lounge.”

Stephanie nodded her head and turned to Bray. “Let me show you around then before taking you there. I can show you your room as well.”

Bray smiled at Stephanie, nodding his head. “I am grateful for your help.”

“Let's go,” Dean said to you, holding your hand tight and leading you towards the door.

“I do hope we get to become friends, Dean.” Bray said and you almost curled up into a ball.

The sickly sweet friendliness... it made your stomach churn. Dean didn't say anything, opening the door and leading you out.

Though for one quick second you turned your head to look at Bray, catching his wicked grin and his eyes flashing red.

-End


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I'm so happy to finally have this posted!

"I really don't like this guy..." Seth whispered to Dean a few days later, the two werewolves sitting at the usual table in the dining area. "He gives me the creeps."

"He gives us all the creeps. Even Baron is staying far away from him," Ember said, glancing over at the man they were talking about.

Bray was at the buffet table, gathering his breakfast to eat for the day. All in all, Bray seemed to be your usual, polite man. He was friendly, trying to fit in with the other housemates.

But Dean wasn't too sure about Bray. There was something so off about him that had the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Bray made him feel uneasy, and Dean was glad that he wasn't the only one to feel that way.

“Hey man,” Ember started, getting Dean’s attention. “You sure you don’t want to run with us this weekend?” She looked a bit concerned, and Dean couldn’t help but feel annoyed by it, even though she only wanted him to be included.

“He already said no, Ember,” Seth said, frowning a bit. “It’s best we let him do what he wants. He’s too stubborn,” Seth grinned at Dean at the last bit and Dean just rolled his eyes, knowing he was just playing around.

“Should we... ask Bray?” Ember asked hesitantly and before anyone could answer her, Bray’s sickly sweet voice piped up and Dean went rigid.

“Ask me what?” he asked pleasantly, sliding into the seat across from Dean. Dean purposely avoided his gaze, his heart hammering in his chest. “You talkin’ about me? I hope it’s all good things.”

Seth visibly cringed and Ember grimaced as she forced a smile. “Oh no, nothing bad... we were just wondering if you wanted to come running with us this weekend during the full moon.”

“Ahhh,” Bray hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. “It would be tons of fun... but I’ll have to decline. I like to do my own thing.”

Both Seth and Ember sighed in relief and Bray pretended not to notice as he began to eat his breakfast. Looking up, Dean saw Roman about to approached the table but once he saw Bray, he turned and went to another table. Dean couldn’t blame him.

“What about you, Dean?” Dean flinched when Bray spoke to him. “Are you running with your friends?” Bray smiled and the wolf inside Dean stirred crazy, Dean clenching his fists tightly.

“No,” he growled, pushing his food away. “I’m leaving.” Dean was about to stand up, eyes snapping to Bray when he let out a growl.

“You’re going to see her?” he spat, venom in his voice. Seth and Ember exchanged glances before Ember spoke up.

“You mean his little girlfriend?”

The fork in Bray’s hand snapped in two and they all jumped in surprise. The hair on Dean’s neck stood up and he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of danger as he stared at Bray.

“Dude, what the hell?” Seth finally asked and Bray dropped the broken fork, laughing a bit sheepishly as he demeanor changed.

“Oh, sorry sorry,” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “I get jealous sometimes. Especially with my friends.”

Dean’s fist slammed on the table and he growled at Bray. “I don’t like you,” he seethed, nails digging into his palm. He could smell his blood as he broke skin. “And we are not friends. Just stay away from me.” And with that, Dean pushed up out of his chair and he stormed off, muttering nonsense to himself.

He had to get out of that mansion. He just needed some air and the first place he thought of was your house. He knew you had work that day, but he’ll just have to wait for you, and he didn’t care for how long. As long as he was away from Bray.

Before Dean could even open the front door, he was grabbed from behind and turned around, Bray pushing him hard back against the door.

“You hurt my feelings,” Bray said with a frown, though Dean could see the unbridled fury in his eyes. “I just want to be your friend, but you’d rather see her.” The venom was back in his voice, with a strong hint of possessive jealousy.

“What does she have to do with anything?” Dean spat back at him, body tense and on the alert. He just wanted to run, but something in him made him stay in place. Bray started to chuckle softly, shaking his head as he took a step back.

“She has to do with everything. She thinks you’re hers, but she is wrong. You are mine! I made you! I let you live!” Bray shouted, but Dean didn’t process it.

He couldn’t, not when everything started to close in on him and he had forgotten how to breathe. Bray’s words repeated in his head and he barely registered when he started to speak again.

“I let you escape me once, Dean. I don’t intend to let that happen again.”

Dean didn’t know how he managed to open the door and run out, but he did, Bray’s ominous laughter following behind him.

***

You were surprised to find Dean sitting in front of your door when you came home during your lunch break, and that surprise turned into worry when you saw the expression on his face and the dried blood on his hand.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” you asked in concern, grabbing your keys from your pocket. “Are you okay?”

Dean didn’t say anything at first, just staring at his feet. “I just needed to see ya,” he finally muttered, standing up. His eyes were red and that made you pause for a quick second. You approached him and he got out of your way so you could open your door. “I’m sorry for just showin’ up.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” you quickly assured him, opening you door and walking inside, leaving the door open for him to come through. You locked the door behind you, setting your purse down on the floor. “But are you okay? What happened to you? Your hand is covered in blood.”

“It’s okay, it’s mine,” Dean answered, walking into you living room and throwing himself down on the couch. He covered his eyes with his arm, taking a few deep breaths in what seemed to be an attempt to calm himself down.

You grew more and more concerned, sitting down next to him and gently grabbing his hand. “Dean... what’s wrong?”

“I know I told you this before, but you really calm him down,” Dean looked at you and said softly, meaning his wolf and you nodded your head, just becoming more worried. Dean looked extremely bothered and panicked and looking closer, you can see that the blood had drained from his face. He sighed deeply, leaning his head back against the couch.

“Dean...”

“He’s my maker.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Bray. He’s the one that bit and turned me.”

You blinked a few times, your mouth falling open in shock as a chill went down your spine. Bray scared the hell out of you. There was something about him that didn’t seem right and you tried your best to avoid him any time you were at the mansion. And now Dean was telling you that Bray was the one that turned him... you we’re in disbelief.

“What the fuck...” you breathed out, once it finally settled in. You ran your hands down your face and neck, fingers curling under the gold choker you we’re forced to wear for the next year. You looked at Dean, his eyes were closed and face pinched and your heart broke for him. You couldn’t even imagine what he was feeling. “Give me a second...”

Dean opened his red eyes and watched you in slight confusion as you stood up from the couch and grabbed your cellphone. You pressed a button and put it to your ear as you walked out the living room.

“Hello, sir. Yes, I’m sorry, an emergency came up and I can’t come in for the rest of the day...”

A moment later, you returned, a small first aid kit in hand. You sat next to Dean again, grabbing his bloodied hand and beginning to administer first aid. “So tell me what happened...” You started to clean the dried blood from his palm, Dean watching you silently for a moment.

“...I had lost my job, and soon enough, lost my apartment. It was shitty, but it was better than living out in the streets,” Dean started. “But still, I ended up homeless...”

***

_The full moon was shining brightly in the clear night sky, the air crisp and cool. Dean shivered as he walked along the lone street, his walk a bit staggered as the large amount of alcohol he consumed ran through his system. What better way to forget your problems than to drink them away? Especially when one wakes up the next day, once again faced with the realities of life. You drink again, and that was the perfect mechanism Dean chose to forget it all. He was just another rat out on the streets._

_Dean came upon the edge of town, the lights swirling in his vision, barely able to see the dark outline of the forest up ahead. That was where he normally slept. Grass and dirt was way more comfortable than asphalt. He walked on, running his hand through his dirty, messy hair as he looked for his specific spot he slept._

_Then he stopped, eyes narrowing as he looked out into the forest. He was drunk, but he knew what an animal growling sounded like. Looking into the dark forest, a pair of bright, menacing red eyes stared back at Dean. The man just sneered, staggering a bit as he chose to just ignore whatever stupid animal it was and walk on._

_The growling came again, and then a loud, animalistic cry that Dean didn’t have time to react to. In the next breath, Dean was on the ground, an incredible, burning pain on his side as the large wolf ripped its teeth into his flesh. The wolf snarled viciously and there was blood everywhere as Dean fought as hard as he could against the wolf. But it was too strong, and Dean knew that he was going to die._

_Until there was the sound of gunshots in the distance and as quick as it attacked, the wolf was barrelling off back into the forest, leaving Dean in a puddle of his own blood._

***

“...I was sure I was as good as dead,” Dean said, looking at you and seeing the look of absolute horror on your face. His expression softened a bit and he squeezed his now bandaged hand around yours. “But I woke up the next day, still alive. I didn’t know how at the time. I cleaned my wounds as best as I could, but... you saw the ugly scar it left...”

You nodded slowly, squeezing his hand. You were near tears, his story breaking your heart the more he told it. You were grateful that he finally trusted you enough to tell it, but you almost wanted him to stop, unable to take the pain on his face as he recounted what was probably the worst night of his life.

Dean heaved a sigh, deep frown on his face as he struggled to pick up where he stopped. “After that night... I felt extremely off. Despite the wound, it healed faster than normal, and I felt stronger, faster. And there was the anger... I was angry, angrier than I had ever been. It almost felt wild, and the deeper inside of me I looked, the angrier I felt. I couldn’t understand it. It felt... so dark and evil, and I hated it.

“And then came the next full moon... and I shifted for the first time...” Dean took a deep, stabilizing breath, clenching his fists tightly. “Shifting hurts. Especially when we’re forced to shift, like during the full moon. If I shift on my own, it doesn’t hurt as much. It’s very strange how it works, but it’s just how it is. But when I first shifted... it was the worst pain I have ever been through, even worse than being bitten. Do you know what it’s like to hear every joint in your body crack and break as it morphs into a totally different creature? How your muscles strain and tighten? It feels like your body is being destroyed from the inside out. Your skin and bones breaking, even your blood feels like it’s on fire. And I couldn’t stop it. No matter how hard I tried and how loud I screamed, it wouldn’t stop...”

You had gone pale, looking physically sick and Dean reached up and gently rubbed his fingers against your cheek. “Dean... I’m so sorry...”

Dean shrugged. “After a long time, I learned to live with it. With the pain of every shift, with figuring out at the evil, dark anger I felt within me was the wolf I now have to carry with me for the rest of my life. Seth told me that his wolf was with him since he was born, which makes sense because he is a bloodborne werewolf. It’s a natural part of him. Ember was turned by Roman, because she was dying. She said it took awhile for her to get used to her wolf, but her wolf is still strong and resilient, like her... like Roman. But the wolf inside me, I got from... I got from Bray. I...” he cursed, raking his fingers roughly through his hair. He started to mutter under his breath, his body language becoming more erratic.

“Dean... please calm down,” you said softly, and Dean just shook his head.

“I told you I was bad. Evil,” Dean said and you frantically shook your head.

“No! You’re not!” you protested. “It’s because of Bray! He’s bad, not you!”

“I killed someone!” Dean roared and you was stunned quiet, shrinking back as tears flooded your eyes. “I fucking killed and ate all kinds of animals every time I had to shift until one night, it wasn’t fucking enough. I tracked down a man and I attacked him and I fucking-” Dean covered his mouth, stopping himself from throwing up at the memory of that night. His body shook and when you reached out for him, he flinched away from you.

“Don’t touch me,” he hissed harshly and your heart had broken, the pain stinging you deep. “I’m not good for you. I-” he rubbed his face.

“But Dean... you said now you can control him... you don’t... you don’t do that anymore,” you said softly and Dean just laughed, shaking his head.

“That’s because Hunter and Stephanie found me before I could kill myself. Once I saw what I had done to that innocent man... I couldn’t deal with it anymore...”

Dean trailed off, now standing up and standing off in a corner. You watched him from your spot on the couch, tears now streaming down your face.

"Dean... please listen to me," you pleaded with him softly, standing up. "So we found out Bray is the one that turned you. So what? You're still you. You've worked hard on controlling your wolf the years you've lived in the mansion. All that you did before... it wasn't you."

"I still did it," he said softly, the guilt strong in his voice. You quickly wiped away the tears off your face, only for more to fall.

“I understand...” you whispered. “But you can’t... you can’t blame yourself for that. You weren’t yourself. You didn’t know what was happening to you. You know the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? How he tried to fight off the evil within himself?”

Dean chuckled, amused. “Yeah, but this isn’t a story.”

“Yeah, but like Dr. Jekyll, you try to control your wolf, your own Mr. Hyde. You tried to stay a good man, because that’s what you are-- no!” Dean tried to interject and you immediately held your hand up to silence him. “Listen to me! You are not a bad guy, you are not evil! If you were, you would be out there, doing God knows what. But you let Stephanie and Hunter help you. You are trying so hard to change things, and we all can see it. Me, and your friends.”

Dean kept silent, still pressed up against the wall. You now stood in front of him, fists clenched tightly and a frown on your face. “I will not let you destroy yourself. Not out of guilt, or self hatred. You have friends who love and care about you, Dean. I--” you choked a bit, your chest swelling with emotions you couldn’t fully understand. “I care about you, Dean. And you’re gonna get through this. And we will help you... I will help you.”

Dean surged forward, cupping your face in his hands and kissing you hard. You squeaked, not expecting that, but you kissed him back anyway, heart pounding in your chest. “You make me crazy,” he breathed heavily after pulling away. He still held your face in his hands, thumbs brushing over your warm cheeks. He looked at you almost adoringly, eyes still the red you slowly came to love to see. “You’re not afraid of me.”

“Never,” you whispered softly, closing your eyes and pressing your lips softly against his. Dean moved his hand to cup the back of your neck, deepening the kiss while he moved you back until you were pressed against the wall. You hummed softly, squealing when Dean lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around him. “Dean!”

“Hm,” he grunted, now pressing kisses along your neck. You sighed softly, tilting your head a bit and enjoying the feeling. Your hands squeezed his shoulders, moving to cup his face when he kissed you again. Dean moved you to the couch, where you sat on his lap, arms wrapped around each other. You lay your head on his chest, his big hands moving slowly up and down your back.

“I think...” you began, lifting your head up to look at him. “You should tell Stephanie. About Bray. Him being your maker is something I think she should know.”

Dean hesitated for a second before nodding. “I’ll talk to her,” he grumbled, hand now just holding onto the back of your neck. You tilted your head a bit, looking at him a bit concerned.

“Your eyes are still red.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, it’s because the full moon is so close and I still feel really... I don’t know how I feel, but he’s stirring. We always get a bit overwhelmed when our shifts come.”

You nodded in understanding. “Are you going with Seth and the others?” Dean shook his head and you frowned. “Okay. Then I’ll be with you.”

“Absolutely not,” Dean growled, squeezing the back of your neck. You gasped. “That’s not happening. It’s dangerous.”

“But... you can control him now, right?”

“Yes, but honestly, I don’t know how it’s gonna go down this weekend. I don’t feel... stable enough to be around anyone. You especially. I won’t allow you to get hurt. And that is final.” The tone of Dean’s voice had a chill going down your spine and you just found yourself nodding your head in agreement.

“Okay...”  
“When I leave, I want you to just stay away for the weekend.” You frowned. “The closer we get, the more wild we get. Just... please, listen to me,” Dean pleaded, other hand gently cupping your cheek. You sighed and leaned your cheek more against his palm.

“Okay. I’ll stay away.”

***

“He’s gonna kick my ass,” you said to yourself, it slowly getting darker and darker as you made your way over to the mansion. It was the night of the full moon, and despite Dean asking you not to, you were on the way to see him. You just couldn’t stand the thought of him being alone, going through a horrible, painful shift. You had to be there, and show him that he wasn’t alone.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Zelina asked you as she opened the door, confusion on her face. You marvelled at the horns on her head for a quick second before shaking your head and walking inside.

“I’m looking for Dean,” you said, turning to Zelina. “Do you know where he is? In his room?”

“Uh,” Zelina grimaced. “I know Seth and the other weres went to the forest but-”

“I know he’s not with them,” you said, turning on your heel. “I’ll check his room.”

“He’s not there,” a sickly sweet voice said and you froze, breath hitching in your throat. You turned, lips pulled in a thin line as you looked at Bray. He smiled at you, and you just wanted to run away. “I checked.”

“Shouldn’t you be gone?” you spat and Bray frowned.

“Such venom...” he said, shaking his head as he walked closer to you. You stepped back, almost bumping into Zelina who looked just as off put by him. “But I am going now. As should you.”

You scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“He doesn’t need you,” Bray hissed at you, eyes flashing red before he stormed off.

He left you shaking, and you jumped when Zelina gently touched your arm. “Sorry, but you should go...”

You narrowed your eyes at her. “Why won’t you tell me where he is?”

“Because,” Zelina hissed back at you. “It’s none of your business.”

You scowled. It was obvious that she was hiding something, and it was pissing you off. “Where is he? I want to see him.”

Zelina sighed. “I cannot tell you.”

“Oh, come on! You’re a demon, you can do what you want!”

That made Zelina scoff and she waved her hand dismissively. “Sorry, but I’m not tellin’” she said before she turned and walked off. You growled, clenching your fists angrily before you too turned and stormed off.

“I’m gonna find him,” you promised yourself, walking the halls quickly. The longer it too, the more annoyed you got. Just where could that man be? You knew he was here, you had a feeling, and you weren’t going anywhere until you found him.

Then, just down the corridor, you could see Stephanie walking up ahead. You quickly followed after her, just about to call out to her when she opened a blank door and walked inside. You picked up your pace and went through the door, learning that it led to a flight of descending stairs. The walls of the staircase was dimly lit, lighting your way just enough to safely get you downstairs.

“Whoa...” you gasped softly, walking into a small dungeon. There were a few cages lined up, thankfully empty. As you walked along, you could see the chains that were anchored to the strong walls, and you wondered just what in the hell they would use this place for.

Then you turned a corner, and the sight in front of you had you freezing, all before a white hot anger flooded your veins. “What the fuck is this?!”

Stephanie gasped and turned to face you, but your eyes were trained on Dean, who sat on the floor against the wall, iron collar around his neck, which was attached to a thick chain anchored to the wall. Dean’s mouth dropped, eyes going wide before they narrowed in arrow.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he demanded and your jaw dropped as you stepped closer. You still couldn’t believe what you were seeing, the fury you felt making you go haywire.

“Me? Wh-what the hell are you doing?!” you shrieked, turning to Stephanie with a growl. “What is this?!”

Stephanie calmly raised her hands a bit. “Let’s calm do-”

“No! You don’t know what to do with him so you just chain him up like a fucking animal?! Huh? Is that what those cages are for?! To lock people up like they’re nothing!?” You were screaming, shaking with anger. Hot tears were falling down your face, but you could still see Stephanie just sigh and shake her head.

“Will you listen! It’s not what you think!” Stephanie said.

You scoffed. “Yeah, and what is it then?”

“I asked to be put down here.”

You turned back to Dean, mouth open in disbelief. “What... but why...?”

“Dean told me about Bray and who he is to him. He also told me he was afraid of what he might do once he shifts, so he asked me to bring him down here, just for the night,” Stephanie explained to you, a small smile on her face.

You stared at Dean, and his red eyes stared back at you. He was unhappy to see you, growling as he cursed and shook his head. “I told you to stay away!”

“I didn’t want you to be alone...” you said softly, eyes stinging with fresh tears. “I couldn’t take the thought of it. I just want you to be okay.”

“Well I’m fine, so you can leave,” Dean spat harshly and you closed your eyes, fighting back the hurt.

“Don’t do that,” you said, looking at him again. Guilt flashed in his face once he saw the hurt and he hung his head.

“I don’t want you here. I want you back home, safe.”

“But I’m safe with you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do,” you growled. “Do you expect me to be okay with you being down here? Alone? In the dark!”

“It was his choice,” Stephanie reminded you and you gritted your teeth.

“I know that, but I still don’t like it,” you answered, deep frown on your face. You stared at Dean for a moment, mind running before you finally settled on your decision. “Fine. I’ll stay here.”

Dean and Stephanie immediately started to protest.

“I don’t think-”

“No! Get your ass home now!”

“No! I’m staying!” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. “You can’t make me leave.”

Dean growled. “Are you serious? Just go-”

You jumped at the sudden, loud gasp of pain Dean let out, chains ringing as he doubled over. He continued to groan in pain and you looked at Stephanie, seeing her grimace. “Is... is he shifting now?”

Stephanie nodded. “Yes, and it’s horrible.”

“I’ve seen him shift before...” Back when he first saved you. But shifting forcefully is extremely painful for weres, and you could already see by how Dean was writhing on the floor. “Is there nothing we can do?” Stephanie just shook her head.

It truly was horrible, watching the shift happen right in front of you. You could hear the sounds of his bones bending and breaking, see how his muscles contract, making his body move and twist and bend in ways it just shouldn’t. His body began to morph into something more canine, fur growing all over his body, eyes bloodshot. But the worst was his groans and cries of pain, and you quickly thought to how Seth, Roman, and Ember must be going through the same thing. Even then, you figured it would be easier to be with your pack, than alone.

Then came the snarling, and soon enough, the large, brown wolf that saved you from Randy stood before you, drool falling from its mouth as he growled.

“Dean...?” you took a small step forward, and the wolf barked, his fur standing up as he got into a position to attack. Stephanie immediately pulled you back.

“Stay away,” she hissed. “He can usually control his wolf during the full moon, but we need to be careful.”

You looked to the wolf, his red eyes glaring right back to you. He still growled, sharp teeth bare. You frowned, looking anywhere for any hints of Dean inside. You couldn’t find any.

“We will feed him,” Stephanie told you. “This place... is only to keep people safe... and to keep those like Dean from even hurting themselves. When he first got here, he used this dungeon during his shifts until he felt like it was okay for him to be out.”

The wolf stalked from side to side, chain rattling, and eyes never leaving you. You gulped, watching the wolf for a few more moments, until he sat down. He still looked at you, his growling a low grumble, and before you knew it, you were stepping closer to him.

“What are you doing?” Stephanie gasped and you gently pushed her hand away as she grabbed for you.

“It’s okay...” you said softly, keeping your eyes on the wolf as you slowly approached him. He blinked, muscles jumping a bit at every few steps you took. Once you were close enough, you kneeled down, slowly holding your hand out. The cold of his nose shocked you a bit as he sniffed your hand a few times, and a slow smile spread on your face as you gently pet his head.

“I told you. I’m not going to leave you alone...” you whispered softly, watching the wolf close his eyes. You continued to pet his head, laughing when he licked your hand, and when he opened his eyes again, you were thrilled to see crystal blue eyes staring back at you. “Hey, Dean...”

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, pressing her hand against the wall as she gathered herself. “I swear...” she said, running a hand through her hair. She looked up again, surprise gracing her pretty face at the sight of you sitting against the wall, the wolf’s head on your lap. You gently pet his head, and Stephanie just smiled softly, shaking her head.

“Bayley?” she said softly and Bayley’s ghostly figure materialized. “Keep an eye on them. Jimmy and Jey are close by if you call for help.”

Bayley looked over at her two friends and laughed happily, the sound eery with her ghostly presence. “Got it.”

The next time Stephanie came down to the dungeons to bring some food, she was met with the sight of you curled into a ball, fast asleep with Dean’s large wolf body basically engulfing yours. She chuckled softly, earning a questioning look from Bayley.

“I think Dean might have found his mate.”

-End


End file.
